Happy Halloween, Mr Grissom!
by Cleide55
Summary: Numa noite de Halloween tudo pode acontecer... Quem é muito vivo pode morrer, e quem está morto pode voltar... Por que não?


**Shiper: GSR**

**Disclaimer: Os personagens de CSI não me pertencem.**

**Sinopse: A história é tão curtinha, que nem dá pra fazer um resumo sem revelar seu suspense. Só dá para falar que ela começa numa fria tarde de 31 de outubro, com Sara saindo de casa, para comprar doces pro Halloween...**

'

Sara despediu-se dele. Ia comprar doces: afinal, era Halloween. Era isso o que as crianças faziam: iam de porta em porta, pedindo doces. Deu-lhe um beijo estalado, na bochecha e saiu. Grissom pegou um livro e começou a ler, para passar o tempo. . O velho relógio da sala deu cinco badaladas... Seis... Sete... Oito... Nada de Sara chegar.

Apesar de a sala estar às escuras, ouviu batidas na porta. 'Onde Sara teria se enfiado, que ainda não voltara?", pensava, enquanto ia abrir a porta. Enquanto acendia a luz e destrancava a porta, pensava no rostinho decepcionado, de um bando de garotinhos, quando ele falasse, que não tinha nada para eles, "ah, Sara!". Respirou fundo e abriu a porta.

Ao abrir a porta ficou gelado com o que viu: Sara estava de joelhos, apoiada numa estaca, tinha a cabeça ensangüentada, pingando sangue em sua blusa rosa, uma faca cravada em sua boca e um cartaz, pendurado em seu pescoço, escrito: Feliz Halloween, Sr. Grissom!

Ele foi tomado de enorme terror. Sentiu o sangue gelar-lhe nas veias e faltar-lhe o chão. Por um instante não soube o que fazer. O que mais temia, acontecera: Sara tinha morrido! O seu grande amor fora morto.

Tirou a estaca e o corpo inanimado da moça, tombou pra frente; ele agachou-se e abraçou-se a Sara. Apertava-a nos braços, como se com isto pudesse milagrosamente trazer-lhe à vida.

Deu vazão ao seu desespero, chorando um tempo com ela em seus braços, depois se levantou, carregou o corpo de Sara, para o sofá da sala e voltou-se para fechar a porta e observar que naquela fria noite de outubro, a rua estava deserta. Nenhuma testemunha; nenhum ser vivo à vista.

Imediatamente, telefonou para Catherine:

- Willows.

- Que bom que a encontro, Cath! Preciso urgentemente de você aqui!

- Escute aqui, Gil se você pensa que pode vir, dando ordens, sem nem ao menos dar boa noite, está muito enganado, vo...- começou Catherine.

- Não tenho tempo para essas coisas, agora, Cath – cortou-a com voz ríspida. – Sara foi assassinada!

Foi o que bastou para que Catherine lhe obedecesse, calasse a boca, pegasse sua bolsa e se dirigisse à residência de Sara e Grissom.

Ouviu novamente baterem à porta e foi atender. Se segurou no batente, para não cair. Arregalou os olhos e disse numa voz esganiçada e um tom acima do normal:

- Warrick!

- Sim, sou eu. Que é que há? Parece que viu um fantasma?

- Não sei como dizer-lhe isso, MAS VOCÊ ESTÁ MORTO!Eu fui ao seu funeral! Você morreu nos meus braços!

Os olhos verdes arregalaram-se e encaravam Grissom, como se ele não batesse bem.

- Você bebeu, cara? Estou tão vivo quanto você!

Inconformado, Grissom segurou seus braços, e disse com ar triunfante:

- Ahá! Veja, você está frio!

- Se você estivesse lá fora, também ficaria gelado! Está soprando um vento frio, lá fora – desvencilhou-se das mãos de Grissom. -E o corpo onde está?

Grissom apontou o sofá e admoestou o CSI, trancando a cara.

- Não diga "corpo"; é Sara que está lá!

- Desculpe, mas você mesmo nos ensinou para sermos profissionais, antes de tudo, lembra?

Grissom se lembrava disso muito bem, mas nunca imaginou que estaria numa situação assim. Warrick olhava para o sofá, com ar de recriminação.

- Ela foi morta aqui?- Perguntou enquanto clicava freneticamente, sua máquina fotográfica.

- Claro que não! Mas eu não podia deixá-la, lá fora!

- Você sabe melhor que ninguém que não se destrói uma cena de crime – parou um instante, o que estava fazendo, e encarou Grissom. – Cath não vai gostar nem um pouco, quando souber disso.

- Deixe que eu me entendo, com a Cath – falou aborrecido- Continue o que estava fazendo.

- Eu já terminei!

- Como assim, Warrick, você não examinou Sara; não me interrogou; não verificou se tinha alguma digital...

- Olhe, Cath e a equipe chegarão logo, para efetuar os procedimentos, ok? – disse Warrick, pegando em seu ombro.

- Pensei que Cath tinha mandado você!

- Cath?... Não, ela nem sabe que estou aqui! Vim assim que soube.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu queria estar aqui, porque você é você, porque te devia uma... Sei lá! São tantas as respostas, escolha uma, cara! – Fitou Grissom, com admiração, respeito e carinho.

- Adeus, Griss!- Deu-lhe um enorme sorriso.

- Espere... Warrick! Warrick! – Mas ao olhar para fora, viu a rua deserta. Nem sinal do CSI. Parecia que ele havia sido tragado pela noite.

Quinze minutos mais tarde, bateram na porta de novo. Eram Catherine, Nick e Greg.

- Ainda bem que vocês vieram! – Exclamou Grissom, que pela primeira vez em sua vida, não queria ficar sozinho.

Cath jogou-se em cima dele, abraçando-o e repetindo, "meu pobre, amigo!" Os rapazes estavam contritos e ele julgou ver, um certo ar de recriminação em Greg. Nick se aproximou do sofá. Olhou atentamente, para corpo dela. De repente, virou-se para Grissom e perguntou:

- Ela, não foi morta aqui,não?

- Não, como já expliquei a Warrick...

- Warrick/? - Perguntaram a uma só voz

- Sim! Warrick!Que há com vocês? Warrick está tão vivo, quanto eu ou você! – Apontou para Nick.

- Você bebeu?

- Não, Nick, não bebi!

- Pobre amigo! Como deve estar sofrendo... - e Catherine tentou lhe fazer um afago, ele a repeliu, desgostoso com os amigos.

- Eu sabia que você tinha alguma culpa - afirmou Greg.

- Chega! Estamos perdendo tempo aqui, com bobagens, enquanto quem cometeu essa atrocidade, está solto por aí! – Falou Grissom, fechando a cara.

- Eu estou no comando, Gil! – falou Catherine.

- Por mim tudo bem desde que não me deixe de fora...

Catherine ia dizer-lhe, que era muito próximo da vítima, mas olhou bem para ele e não teve ânimo de dizer nada. Ela sabia o quanto ele devia estar sofrendo, e que ficar sem fazer nada não seria uma boa solução para ele, no momento.

Nick pôs as luvas e se aproximou do sofá; Catherine tirou fotografias do corpo, muito embora, o corpo não tenha sido encontrado ali; Greg interrogava Grissom, fazendo anotações em sua caderneta.

Grissom abriu a porta e mostrou ao jovem CSI, onde e como encontrara o corpo e o pau, que o sustentava. Entrou para saber se Nick tinha achado alguma digital, no cartaz e na faca.

- Sinto muito, Griss! Tudo limpo! Parece que foi trabalho de profissional: sem impressões, nem pistas... Mas encontramos algo, veja!

Nick segurou a cabeça da morta e, abrindo o cabelo, emplastrado de sangue, mostrou um enorme rombo, na parte posterior, da cabeça.

- Eu e Cath achamos que esta foi a causa da morte, a faca na boca não tem um pingo de sangue...

- Foi posta depois que ela já estava morta. Puro jogo de cena. Admito que meio mórbido, mas... Gil! Gil, o que você tem?

Grissom cambaleou e teria caído se Nick não fosse rápido e pusesse uma cadeira para seu ex-supervisor, sentar. Grissom vira coisas horríveis demais como CSI, mas nada o tinha preparado, para ver Sara, com a cabeça esmigalhada. Levou as mãos ao rosto e perguntou com a voz embargada:

- Quem seria capaz de fazer uma barbaridade dessas a Sara? Que será da minha vida deste dia em diante?

Nenhum dos CSI tinha uma resposta pra lhe dar. Todos gostavam de Sara, e todos sofriam cada um a seu modo, sua morte trágica e prematura, mas sabiam, que a dor de Grissom era infinitamente superior a deles.

Greg veio de fora com uma novidade: tinha encontrado uma digital parcial, diferente das muitas outras que estavam lá e deviam ser de Grissom, que conhecendo o processo, deixou docilmente, Greg tirar-lhe as digitais...

Depois de tirar suas digitais, Greg perguntou-lhe se Sara tinha ido a pé ou de carro:

- Com seu carro, claro! Este bairro é puramente residencial, como vê! Não tem uma loja em quilômetros! – Explicou Grissom.

- O carro dela está por perto?

- N-não...Creio que não! - Respondeu Grissom, meio incerto, pois tinha tanta coisa na cabeça, que nem verificara.

-Qual é marca, o modelo, a cor e a placa, que devo ir ao laboratório para ver aquela digital, e falo para Brass verificar o carro desaparecido.

Greg saiu e perto de meia- noite, bateram na porta outra vez. Grissom foi atender segurando uma caneca de café. Cath havia feito há pouco: pois segundo ela, não havia nada mais revigorante, numa noite fria.

E, eles estavam precisando, pois o ambiente, como não poderia deixar de ser, estava lúgubre. Quem estava na porta era o capitão Brass, assoprando as mãos unidas.

- Nossa, como está frio! Meus sentimentos! E como você está, Gil?

- Vou levando... Mas entre antes que congele! – Pôs o amigo pra dentro e deu uma espiada lá fora: a rua continuava vazia. - Você não acha estranho não haver nenhuma criança nas ruas?

- Hoje está muito frio!

- Mas é Halloween... - Insistiu Grissom.

- Daqui a pouco estaremos em Novembro, amigo! - Disse o capitão, consultando seu relógio.

Neste momento, se investindo de dona da casa, Catherine ofereceu uma xícara de café, ao capitão que a aceitou satisfeito, pois com o frio que estava fazendo, um café quente vinha a calhar.

- Está fazendo um frio desusado para essa época do ano, não, Jim?

O capitão tomando seu café quente, não se ligava a estações. Tanto se lhe dava, em qual estavam. Só sabia que fazia muito frio, e a bebida quente, o esquentava, até a alma. Rosnou um "sim", para Grissom, que estava estranho, mais "aéreo", que normalmente.

- Bem que quando achei Warrick gelado, ele me falou do frio que estava fazendo lá fora...

- Quem?- Brass se engasgou, com um gole de café e foi socorrido por Nick, que lhe deu uns tapinhas nas costas.

Grissom foi para perto do amigo e perguntou se ele estava bem. Catherine lhe fez um sinal, para não levar muito a sério, o que Grissom dizia: afinal, ele tinha levado um choque e tanto, com o assassinato de Sara.

Quando parou de tossir, Brass não resistiu e perguntou ao amigo:

- Você bebeu, Gil?

Grissom ficou vermelho. Por que todo mundo o taxava de maluco?

- Não! Por que todo mundo, me pergunta isso?

Catherine entrou no meio, perguntando ao capitão, o que ele estava fazendo ali. Ignorou Grissom e sua pergunta, deliberadamente. Todos tinham de ser pacientes com ele. Até mesmo, para alguém como ele, era uma situação, de afetar o juízo.

- Sim... Hum... O carro de Sara foi encontrado a poucas quadras daqui. Estava com as portas escancaradas, e todo ensangüentado, Presumo que o sangue seja dela – apontou para corpo de Sara. - Achamos no veículo uma marreta ensangüentada, e um fio de cabelo. Greg trará os resultados, em breve.

- Greg? Surpreendeu-se Catherine.

- Sim. Ele foi até a delegacia, me chamou e depois foi comigo. Quando achamos a marreta e o fio de cabelo, ele levou tudo ao laboratório, para verificação. Logo, ele estará estourando, por aqui!

Um pouco depois, bateram na porta, de novo a todos pensaram em Greg. Grissom foi atender:

- Al! O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Boa noite, para você também, Grissom! – Disse o Dr. Robbins com a cara meio amarrada.

Todos cumprimentaram o legista e Grissom ficou a sua frente, com os olhos tristes e o semblante carregado:

- Me desculpe, Doc, mas devido ao que me aconteceu, não estou para amenidades e você não é bem o tipo de médico, que vai à casa de seus pacientes...

- Sinto muito, Grissom! Eu também fiquei muito abalado, com o que aconteceu. Eu gostava muito daquela menina!

- Obrigado, Doc! Ela também tinha muito apreço por você – retribuiu Grissom, com os olhos úmidos.

Percebendo que o momento, estava ficando muito emotivo e pessoal, o doutor deu uma fungada e perguntou aonde estava o corpo. Catherine mostrou-lhe o sofá. O Dr. Robbins foi até lá, olhou o corpo por um instante e depois começou a mexer nele. Ninguém falava nada. Ficaram em silêncio, enquanto o legista trabalhava. Depois de algum tempo, ele deu a entender que tinha acabado e ia se pronunciar.

- Bem, ela morreu entre sete e sete e meia da noite. A faca na boca é só uma gracinha do assassino, não fez diferença alguma: ela já estava morta, quando a faca foi posta aí...

- Lance macabro desnecessário! – Exclamou Grissom, cujo aviltamento do cadáver da mulher amada, lhe desagradava, sobremaneira.

- Sim... Bem... Continuando... - disse o doutor. - A causa da morte foi uma pancada forte no occipital causando afundamento do crânio a pelo que vejo hemorragia cerebral. Se serve de consolo, Grissom ela não sofreu. Morreu instantaneamente - concluiu.

Nada traria seu amor de volta, mas servia de consolo sim, saber que sua morte tinha sido rápida, sem sofrimento. Porque seu aspecto era o oposto disso. A mise-en-scène fora feita com o propósito de assustar. E conseguira: todos os CSI's ficaram assustados quando a viram, não apenas Grissom.

Exceção feita a Warrick, que parecia refratário à aparência dela. Tinha idéia, que estava apenas pensando, mas na verdade, falou em voz alta. Catherine olhou para o amigo com pena. Nick e Greg olhavam para ele,como alguém que perdeu o juízo. Brass pensava: "Pronto! Lá vamos nós de novo!" E revirava os olhos.

- Não vai perguntar se eu bebi? Todo mundo pergunta! – Grissom mostrava toda sua irritação, com o fato.

- Não! - Respondeu o Dr. Robbins sustentando o olhar do outro. – Acredito em você!

Grissom olhou atônito, para o doutor: ou realmente acreditava nele ou julgava-o irremediavelmente louco. Ele não tinha certeza do que pensar.

- Nesses muitos anos de vida, e uns tantos de carreira, já vi e vivi muita coisa estranha. Não duvido mais de nada! – Disse limpando os óculos. Dirigindo-se a Grissom deu-lhe um tapinha no ombro, e continuou. – Mas diga Grissom, sobre o que vocês falaram?

Enquanto Grissom e o Dr. Robbins conversavam sobre Warrick, Nick perguntava a Catherine:

- Quando Greg vier, nós vamos embora, não é? De nada adianta, ficarmos aqui! Sinto muito, mas estarmos aqui, não devolverá a vida de Sara!

- Não seja insensível, Nick! Estamos aqui, para reconfortar Grissom, que é nosso amigo e está sofrendo. – Respondeu rispidamente, Catherine.

- Não estou sendo insensível, Cath! Gostava muito de Sara e gosto de Grissom. Devo muito a ele! Só acho que não resolvemos nada ficando aqui!

- Acho que ele está sofrendo muito, e precisa de nós, agora... – insistiu, teimosamente, Catherine.

O capitão, que se limitava apenas a acompanhar a conversa dos dois, resolveu entrar no assunto.

- Posso dizer o que eu penso a respeito?

- Por favor, Jim! Você era amigo do casal, e o conhece bem, também... - declarou Nick.

- Acho que Cath tem razão, quando diz que ele está sofrendo muito e precisa de nosso apoio. Contudo Nick está certo, quando diz, que não vamos resolver nada. Os dois tinham um amor tão especial, que nunca chegaremos, nem perto de consolá-lo. O assassino cravou aquela faca em seu peito e arrancou-lhe o coração! Devemos ir embora, e deixá-lo pensar no seu grande amor!

Outra vez bateram na porta, outra vez, Grissom foi atender. Era Greg, que vinha cheio de novidades, do laboratório. No CSI, tinha um banco de dados com todos os dados de Grissom e Sara. Se ele tivesse lembrado antes, não precisaria tirar as digitais de Grissom.

A marreta fora mesmo a arma do crime o todo aquele sangue, indicava que Sara fora morta no carro. A marreta não continha nenhuma digital. Já a parcial, encontrada na estaca, era de... Natalie Davis.

- NATALIE DAVIS? Mas ela não está presa? Que brincadeira é essa? Já não basta terem me tirado Sara? – Dizia Grissom olhando para Brass.

Brass ficou confuso, até onde sabia, a assassina das maquetes estava bem trancafiada, sim. Pegou seu celular e teclou para a prisão.

Greg tinha todo o jeito de quem tinha mais alguma notícia pra dar. Brass se pôs na frente, e confirmou que Natalie ainda estava confinada. Greg estava indócil, mal se contendo.

- Desembucha rapaz! Nada poderia ser pior!

- Quer apostar, Grissom?

Grissom olhou Greg, completamente confuso o que ele poderia contar que fosse mais surpreendente, que a estaca apresentar a digital de uma presa, que não poderia estar ali? Mas Grissom estava completamente, enganado. Algo iria surpreendê-lo mais.

- O fio de cabelo é de Paul Milander! – Falou e olhou para cada um, a fim de ver suas reações.

Catherine perdeu totalmente a cor, e olhava para Grissom, preocupada, com ele. Grissom estava arroxeado e, parecia à beira de um ataque apoplético. Nick não tinha reação nenhuma, pois não associava o nome à pessoa. O capitão se lembrava muito bem do caso. Al não esboçou nenhuma reação, porque achava tudo normal.

- Tem certeza disso? Você não pode ter se enganado? Ninguém iria culpá-lo, o nervosismo...

- Tenho certeza! Foi difícil, combinarmos o DNA, porque vocês sabem: o cara está morto! Wendy fez a combinação várias vezes, para se certificar...

Todos ficaram estarrecidos, com a notícia, mas ninguém ficou fora de si, como Grissom, que olhava para Brass, repetindo como um papagaio insano:

- Eu vi ele morto, naquela maldita banheira!

- Eu sei, eu sei, acalme-se, vamos pensar! – Tentava tranqüilizá-lo o capitão.

Então, sem ninguém esperar, Grissom, completamente transtornado, saltou sobre a lapela da jaqueta de Greg e, começou a chacoalhá-lo, como um palito. Nick e Brass agarraram-no evitando que se machucasse e ao rapaz. Ele gritava enquanto sacudia Greg, que assustado, estava branco como uma folha de papel.

- Me solte, Griss! Eu não tenho culpa, só estou tentando ajudar! Não tenho culpa, se você não soube cuidar dela... – falava Greg, quase sem ar.

Grissom não percebia que punha toda a sua força, na lapela do rapaz, quase o estrangulando.

- Eu vi Paul Milander morto! Já me tiraram Sara, agora querem me tirar o juízo também? Que brincadeira cruel é esta? Eu vi... Eu vi...

- Gil! Gil!

* * *

><p>Ele olhou na direção da voz e viu um borrão. Aos poucos, a imagem começou a ganhar contorno e nitidez. Sara com sua blusa rosa, estava agachada, na frente de sua poltrona, pegando um livro no chão.<p>

- Sara... - Era só o que conseguia dizer.

- Que foi, viu um fantasma?

- Quase...

Ele olhava deslumbrado, para ela: como se a visse pela primeira vez! Sara olhava estranho para ele.

- Não vai perguntar se bebi? Todo mundo pergunta...

- Eu não ia perguntar isso...Que "todo mundo", Gil? – Perguntou, com um vinco, na testa.

- Não importa! – Respondeu Grissom, depois de olhar bem para ela.

Ele começou a tirar seu pulso e não sabia muito bem se estava morto, ou se estava sonhando com Sara. Parecia estar muito tranqüilo e sua última lembrança era de estar esgoelando Greg, agitado e irritado.

- O quê você está fazendo?

- Tirando meu pulso.

- Estou vendo, para quê?

- Sara, eu estou morto?

Ela teve de levantar a sobrancelha, era uma pergunta estranha até para um Halloween, até para Gil Grissom.

- Não. Mas vai estar se não estiver pronto, quando as crianças chegarem; o que deve ser logo – disse olhando para seu relógio. – Aliás, que horas são, Gil?

Ele não fazia a mínima idéia; na outra realidade, era madrugada, o que claramente, não era. Ele estava atordoado. Gaguejou um "não sei", meio envergonhado.

- Seis e vinte! - Falou Sara, segurando o livro. – Acho que sei o que houve: você começou a ler esse livro... Huumm..."O Corvo e Outras Histórias", de Edgar Alan Poe, recostado na poltrona e acabou dormindo, e até sonhou. Quando eu cheguei gritava "eu vi"... "eu vi"... O que você viu, Gil?

- N-não sei! Não lembro! – Ele não contaria a ela, nem sob tortura. - Mas está muito frio lá fora?

- Nessa época é pior... Mas sempre faz frio em Chicago... - comentava Sara, colocando um gorro na cabeça.

- Chicago? – Espantou-se. - Os nossos amigos, CSI's não poderiam estar aqui, certo?

Ela olhou para ele sem entender. Parecia que estava na frente de um marciano. Como ele esquecera que moravam perto da Universidade de Chicago, onde ele lecionava desde o começo do outono! O que estava acontecendo com ele?

- Agora, acho que vou perguntar, Gil: você bebeu?

- Brincadeirinha! Claro que sei onde estou!

Grissom sorriu feliz. Tudo voltava a se encaixar, aos poucos. E estava se recordando de tudo: tivera apenas um sonho. Mau, mas apenas um sonho! Na sua realidade, Sara estava viva e com ele! Beijou-a. Sara estranhou, aquele beijo, sem propósito.

- Ué, agora preciso de permissão especial, para te beijar?

- Claro que não, mas... O que há com você hoje? Sonhou comigo?

- Mais ou menos... - decidido a nunca lhe contar, o sonho que queria esquecer.

- Acabo de me lembrar, Tina nos mandou uma foto, do filho de Warrick em sua primeira fantasia de Halloween – disse Sara, revirando a bolsa. – Ah, aqui está!

- Quantos anos ele tem? - Grissom olhou a foto, enternecido.

- Dois e alguns meses.

- Nossa como o tempo passa! - Constatou Grissom. – Veja, ele vai parecer com Warrick! – Concluiu, emocionado.

- Ah, Gil, sabe aquela louca que me seqüestrou? Natalie Davis?

- Sei. O que tem?

Grissom tentava se manter indiferente, mas sentia que gelava por dentro.

- Comprei o jornal e li um pouco na banca. Chamou minha atenção, o fato de nossos nomes estarem, na página policial. Vi que Natalie deixará a Prisão Psiquiátrica, sendo transferida para a Penitenciária Estadual. Isso representa que ela saiu de seu surto psicótico, não? – Perguntou Sara, dirigindo-se à cozinha.

Grissom aproveitou a saída dela, para pegar o jornal e buscar, freneticamente o nome do juiz, alter- ego de Paul Milander. Seu coração voltara a se acelerar. "Raios, como era mesmo o nome daquele juiz? Acho que era Douglas... E o sobrenome? Droga de memória! Era... era...".

Sara voltou da cozinha, com uma bandeja de acrílico, repleta de balas e pirulitos. Viu Grissom sentado na poltrona, agarrado ao jornal.

- Ah, não! Não vai ler o jornal agora! – Disse tirando-o dali. – Vá tomar seu banho e se aprontar! As crianças logo estarão aqui!

- Elas não se importam com minha aparência, Sara! Só querem saber dos doces!

- Mas eu me importo! Fique bonito e cheiroso, pra mim!

Beijaram-se, como dois adolescentes.

Na poltrona, o jornal estava aberto na página judicial. No fim da página, se lia: Mullberry-Nevada: RESOLVIDO O IMPASSE QUE CERCAVA O ESPÓLIO DO JUIZ DOUGLAS MASON, TAMBÉM CONHECIDO, COMO PAUL MILANDER. APÓS ANOS SE ARRASTANDO, FINALMENTE O CASO FOI RESOLVIDO, SENDO QUE OS QUERELANTES, A VIÚVA E SEU FILHO, GANHAM O DIREITO DE REPARTIR A HERANÇA DE PAUL MILANDER, QUE NÃO DEIXOU TESTAMENTO...


End file.
